Lying is the most fun a girl can do
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Mientras todos disfrutaban los fuegos artificiales en Idris, el reencuentro de Jace y Clary tuvo lugar entre las sombras de los viejos edificios abandonados / Lemmon. Regalo para Analu Cullen.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, y la saga "The Mortal Instruments".

* * *

Esta historia va para mi espo **Analu** :3 Hoy cumple 16 años & eso la hace más vieja que yo D: Espero lo disfrutes, espo :3 TE AMO (L) Gracias por todo :)

* * *

**Lying is the most fun a girl can do**

…_with out t__aking her clothes off._

_(The Mortal Instruments, Book 3, The City of Glass, page 372)_

_Finalmente, él la liberó y ella jadeó…, se le había olvidado respirar. Él tomo su rostro entre las manos trazando la curva de sus pómulos con los dedos. La luz había vuelto sus ojos, tan brillante como lo había sido junto al lago, pero ahora había una chispa traviesa en ellos. _

_-Vamos – dijo él – Eso no ha estado tan mal, ¿no? Incluso, ¿aunque no esté prohibido?_

_-Los he tenido peores – dijo ella, con una risa temblorosa._

_-Sabes – dijo él, inclinándose para rozar su boca con la de ella – Si es por la falta de lo prohibido de lo que estás preocupada, aun podrías prohibirme cosas._

_-¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

_Ella le sintió sonreír contra su boca._

_-Cosas como esta._

Los labios de Jace causaban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Clary, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, mezclando sus alientos, convirtiendo su respiración en una sola. Su boca se abrió paso por la suya, lentamente en un principio. Dejándole en claro lo que ella podría prohibir, _si quisiera_. Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para dar un paso atrás, y alejarse de la prisión que formaban sus brazos, dejando rastros de fuego donde su piel chocaba.

El bullicio de la gente celebrando, desapareció para ambos, solo se enfocaban en esos sentimientos que escocían. Tanto tiempo guardando las apariencias, era imposible contenerse ahora.

Un gemido brotó levemente por la garganta de Clary al sentir la lengua de Jace penetrando su boca. La chica mordió el labio inferior de él, tratando de acallar los jadeos entrecortados que parecían salir a un ritmo constante.

Pudo distinguir un ronroneo, pero no estaba segura que fuera de ella. Fue hasta que sintió a Jace profundizando el beso, que supo que era él. Un calor abrazaba su piel, quemaba su interior, urgiéndole a tomar todo del hermoso hombre que tenía enfrente. Se acercaba más a él. Arqueando su pecho, sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse por debajo de la fina tela del vestido prestado.

No supo en que momento Jace retrocedió hacia las sombras, atrayéndola hacia él, penetrando la oscuridad, con sus labios mezclándose a un solo ritmo. Las caderas de Clary se presionaron hacia la pelvis del chico, sintiendo el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus mullidos vaqueros.

El frió mármol se filtró por sus hombros desnudos cuando sintió la columna a sus espaldas. Su cabeza chocó contra esta cuando Jace abandonó sus labios para recorrer su mandibula. Dulces besos la llevaban a la locura, soltando gemidos, intentando acompasar su respiración.

Jace encajó sus caderas contra las de Clary, ambos soltando un gritito al mismo tiempo.

-Detente – susurró ella por encima de los latidos ensordecedores de su corazón.

-¿Qué?

-Detente – repitió.

Los cabellos rubios de Jace dejaron de rozar el mentón de la chica, cuando retiró la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. El dorado liquido que siempre rodeaba su pupila, estaba oscurecida. Profunda como la noche, pero con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Dijiste que podía prohibirte cosas, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos leonados se entrecerraron esperando a que continuara.

-Te prohíbo que me beses – asentó con una sonrisa.

El rostro imperturbable de Jace se tensó por un momento. Al ver la falta de seriedad de Clary, susurró bajito, solo para que ella escuchara.

-¿En la boca?

Su aliento inundó sus sentidos, sintiéndose tibio contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Causando escalofríos por toda la piel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me prohíbes besar tu boca? – preguntó Jace, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos verdes.

-Si-si – balbuceó ella.

Clary sintió los labios de Jace curvándose en una sonrisa sobre los suyos.

-Eso deja muchos lugares interesantes – ronroneó mientras seguía el camino por su mentón.

Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, rozando la piel de su cuello con su boca abierta. Su lengua salió al encuentro de la piel expuesta, tomando entre dientes el fino tirante de su vestido, y deslizándolo por su brazo.

Los gemidos de Clary inundaban el ambiente. Esa burbuja en la que solo existían ellos, en la que los latidos de su corazón creaban una increíble melodía.

-¿Clary? – susurró él alzando su rostro.

Las mejillas de ella estaban enrojecidas, con su boca entreabierta jadeando en busca de aire.

-¿Clary? – sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, acallando los insistentes gemidos.

-¿Mmm?

-Mientes.

-Mmm… ¿Qué?

-Mientes – repitió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quieres prohibirme que bese tu boca, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de ella se sintió por encima de los labios de Jace.

-No, no quiero.

-Eres una muy mala mentirosa – susurró.

-Admite que fue divertido – dijo Clary.

Él sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, rozando su boca insistentemente.

-Si quieres divertirte de verdad, ese vestido debe _desaparecer_.

-¿Y si no quiero que desaparezca? – preguntó ella aun con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno…

Jace se hizo de toda la fuerza en su interior para dar un paso atrás y alejarse de ella. Esperaba sentir una mano que envolviera su brazo y lo detuviese, pero no hubo nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo los escalones antes de escuchar su nombre suavemente.

-¿Jace?

Cuando giró su mirada hacia Clary, el cierre lateral de su vestido color plata, bajó lentamente y sin mayor esfuerzo. Enfocó los ojos sobre ella, en su cuerpo menudo, con las curvas adecuadas en los lugares correctos. Sintió como sus pantalones se hacían aun más estrechos. Su deseo pugnando contra la gruesa tela de los vaqueros, su miembro palpitando al ver el cierre de Clary bajar hasta la cintura de ella, descubriendo parte del montículo de su seno que resaltaba sobre la oscuridad.

En dos zancadas, Jace atravesó el espacio que los separaba, y rozó sus dedos sobre el endurecido pezón de Clary. Enterró su hinchado miembro en sus caderas, creando cortos envites que los envolvían en un sorprendente espiral de placer. Los dedos de la chica se envolvieron en las rubias hebras de cabello, acercando sus labios a su boca. Tomando la iniciativa, rozó su lengua contra la suya, penetrando el interior de su boca, y luego retirándose. Tentando a Jace.

La fricción que se provocaba, ahí donde su miembro tocaba su entrepierna, quería hacerlo tirarse al piso y retorcerse de placer. Levantó el vestido hasta su cintura, recorriendo sus delgados muslos con la yema de los dedos. Clary infiltró sus manos en la playera de Jace, recorriendo las marcas de runas, y antiguas batallas, con toques temblorosos. Sacando gemidos de él, mientras su dedo se deslizaba hasta el borde de sus bragas.

En un arranque de valor que definitivamente no sentía, Clary alzó la camisa de Jace, hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo, sus manos memorizaron su piel. Quería verlo por completo. Conocer sus cicatrices, grabándose la textura del hombre al que amaba en la punta de los dedos.

-Clary, no podemos hacer esto aquí.

-Lo sé – contestó ella.

Separándose de su cuerpo, retrocedió aun más en la oscuridad, perdiéndose detrás del glamour que rodeaba el edificio. Jace alcanzó a vislumbrar parte del vestido plateado de Clary, antes de seguirla. La poca luz que se filtraba tras los arboles, eran la de las Torres Demonio, que brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Jace y Clary no tuvieron oportunidad de apreciarlas. Su cuerpos chocaron uno con otro, mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y continuaban justo donde lo habían dejado. Entre aquella apabullante oscuridad, se mezclaban sus alientos. Sus respiraciones.

Los labios de Clary se amoldaron a los de Jace. Él la besaba a ella. Ella lo besaba a él. Era imposible saberlo en la maraña de labios y lenguas que se creaba a un ritmo desigual.

La erección de Jace seguía presionando el muslo de Clary, dejando en claro lo mucho que la necesitaba. Sin saber como había pasado realmente, Jace sintió las piernas de ella rodeando su cintura, llevando aquel toque intimo a un nivel superior. Un gemido brotó de ambos, cuando aquel vaivén de caderas tomó el ritmo de sus besos con pequeñas estocadas por encima de la tela.

Cuando las manos temblorosas de Clary alcanzaron el botón de aquellos vaqueros, su vestido ya estaba a la altura de sus caderas. Los dedos de Jace se filtraron debajo de sus braguitas, tocando la carne húmeda y resbaladiza. No era la primera vez para él. Lo era para ella. Jace sabía que debía ser perfecto, y a pesar de que no pudieran estar en alguna recamara oscura, en la comodidad de una cama, cualquier lugar sería perfecto, mientras tuviera a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos. La llevaría a la locura… si ella se lo permitía.

-Pídeme que me detenga – susurró.

-¿Mmm?

-Clary – la chica lo miró – Si no me lo pides ahora, dudo mucho que pueda detenerme después.

-No quiero que te detengas.

La determinación en aquellos ojos verdes desapareció cuando cerró los ojos. Sus parpados se apretaron, formando pequeñas arruguitas en el contorno. Un gemido desgarro su garganta, y su pecho se arqueó, mientras se apretaba a Jace. El dedo que había penetrado su estrecho canal, se quedó quieto por un momento, permitiéndole adaptarse al intruso.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Clary negó con la cabeza, ondulando las caderas por su propia cuenta. Buscando un poco más de la fricción que aquello estaba provocando. Jace comenzó a bombear, mientras Clary lograba sacar el botón del ojal. Bajó la bragueta, ayudando al pantalón a descender por sus piernas con sus talones. A pesar de no ser capaz de mirarlo, el bóxer negro parecía estar a punto de estallar con el hinchado miembro palpitando en su interior. Su mano se posó tímidamente sobre la punta de este, buscando la mirada de Jace al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos leonados se paralizaron por un momento, antes de comenzar a brillar con más intensidad. La timidez abandonó el cuerpo de Clary, que movió la mano lentamente por encima de la tela. Siguiendo el ritmo de la chica, Jace volvió a introducir el dedo en su interior, sacándolo al compás de los movimientos de ella.

Justo cuando pensaban que no podía ser mejor, Clary se despidió de la tela que los separaba, introduciendo la mano en el bóxer, y acariciando la piel sedosa que se desplegaba por el eje de su miembro. Jace soltó una maldición al aire, agregando un dedo más.

Los espirales de placer que estaban consumiendo a ambos, les nublaba el pensamiento y la visión. Jace recuperó un poco de cordura antes de explotar dentro de sus calzoncillos, dejando que el primer orgasmo de su chica fuera provocado por sus dedos.

-Detente – le dijo, tomando su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – contestó ella entre gemidos.

-No quiero terminar así.

Clary frunció el ceño, pero aun así retiró la mano del pene palpitante. Jace atacó sus labios otra vez, dejando que su lengua arremetiera contra su boca, danzando a un mismo ritmo. Con la ayuda de Clary, bajó sus bóxers, y ubico el glande. Las braguitas de ella habían desaparecido sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Las pieles chocaron. La humedad que expedía el centro de la chica, abrigó la punta necesitada de la erección de Jace, liberando sensaciones extraordinarias en su organismo. Todo su cuerpo lo instaba a empujar contra sus caderas, y tomar a Clary contra aquella pared. Pero el corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora en su pecho, le recordó la verdadera razón de esa unión. Separó la cabeza un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, y susurrar:

-Clary, te amo – rozó sus labios lentamente, y la sintió sonreír - ¿Aun me amas?

-Es imposible que deje de hacerlo, Jace – lo besó tiernamente por unos segundos. Pero simplemente no era suficiente.

Sus labios comenzaron una carrera por la denominación que ninguno ganó. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, al igual que las piernas de Clary estaban en la cintura de él. El espacio comenzó a desaparecer, mientras deslizaba el miembro por las apretadas paredes. Ella se paralizó sobre sus labios.

-Shh, shh, amor – susurró – Todo esta bien. Iré despacio.

Los segundos pasaron, mientras Jace solo ganaba unos centímetros de profundidad. Cuando llegó a aquella barrera invisible, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, prodigando suaves besos por toda la extensión de su mentón.

-Te amo – susurraba al paso de sus labios.

Y empujó. La barrera se rompió. Los estremecimientos cortaron la quietud de Clary, que tembló entre los brazos de Jace, tomando su cuello con más brusquedad. Enterró su cabeza en su hombros por unos segundos, mientras las olas de dolor, transcurrían por su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera saborear el dolor que sentía, un nuevo sentimiento se arremolinó en su bajo vientre.

Placer.

Un placer arrebatador, que la forzó a mover las caderas sobre aquel intruso en su interior. Jace captó mensaje, regresando sus manos a su cintura, y moviéndose dentro de ella. Retirándose por unos segundos, y volviendo a entrar casi al instante.

Los gemidos de Clary quebraban la quietud de la noche, acompañando los pequeños sonidos guturales que se perdían en su hombro, procedentes de Jace. La velocidad aumento. La fuerza ganó intensidad. El placer los embelesó hasta que solo eran conscientes de la fricción. Ella jamás se había sentido así. Era una emoción indescriptible, que rosaba la locura.

Los que comenzaron como pequeños gemidos, se convirtieron en grititos cuando Jace rozó sus pezones con su lengua. Se enredó en la punta rosada, mordisqueando el montículo, chupándolo.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estomago, descendiendo hasta el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían, y encajó sus talones en el trasero de Jace. Él aumento la velocidad – si es que eso era posible – y perdió el sentido al igual que ella. El orgasmo de ambos parecía querer arrollarlos como un camión de descarga. Clary se arqueó para él, que tuvo que abandonar sus senos para volver a respirar. El aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones, y sentía que un escalofrío atravesaba su columna vertebral.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, ambos explotaron.

Sus paredes palpitaron al ritmo de su miembro, que liberó toda su excitación en el centro de la chica. Clary sintió ser capaz de tocar las nubes con la punta de los dedos. Jace parecía haber corrido un maratón, y al fin haber llegado a la meta. Sus erráticas respiraciones, ganaron velocidad, y perdieron profundidad con el paso de los segundos. Las frentes sudorosas chocaron por un instante, antes de acercar sus labios el uno al otro, y prodigarse dulces besos.

-Te amo – susurraron casi al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se despabilaron, recogieron el reguero de ropa que habían creado alrededor, con la ayuda de la piedra luminosa que Jace guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Clary estaba segura que su cabello sería una terrible maraña rojiza, sin remedio, y que el vestido que le había prestado Amatis estaría manchado por la tierra y el pasto. Sin embargo, todos los complejos la abandonaron, cuando Jace la ayudo a vestirse, y le besó los labios, tomándose su tiempo para degustar su sabor. Siguió por el mentón, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, introduciendo su lengua de un solo movimiento.

-Eres hermosa con ropa – susurró – Pero más que hermosa sin ella.

Ella se sintió desfallecer, amenazando con caer al piso si no hubieran sido por sus brazos que la estrechaban contra su cuerpo. Salieron de aquella oscuridad, al borde del edificio de Acuerdos donde todo parecía estar igual. Los fuegos artificiales aun no comenzaban, y la fiesta estaba del otro lado de la fachada de arboles y arbustos.

Llegaron al borde de las escaleras, cuando Jace rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, y recargó el mentón en su hombro. Se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada. Disfrutando aquella paz después de la tormenta. A veces el giraba la cabeza para besar sus sienes, o encontrarse con sus ojos, y descender a sus labios, y rozarlos.

_Después de algún tiempo, bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la plaza, donde una multitud había comenzado a congregarse ante la expectativa de los fuegos artificiales. Isabelle y los otros habían encontrado una mesa cerca de la esquina de la plaza y estaban reunidos a su alrededor sobre bancos y sillas. Mientras se aproximaban al grupo, Clary se preparaba para soltar la mano de la de Jace…, y entonces se detuvo a si misma. Ellos podían cogerse de la mano, no había nada de malo en ello._

_(The Mortal Instrumen__ts, Book 3, The City of Glass, page 372-373)_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews? **

**-Ellie.**


End file.
